


Hazme un tatuaje

by JesseLBlack



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Isak se hace un tatuaje encima del culo, M/M, Rough Sex, Tensión sexual, big dick, cliente!isak, even tiene 22 años e Isak tiene 17 años, even tiene el cuerpo lleno de tatuajes y piercing, hacerse un tatuaje, isak termina con un tatuaje y dos piercing, sexo anal, tatuador!even
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22573132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseLBlack/pseuds/JesseLBlack
Summary: Isak quiere hacerse un tatuaje pero le tiene miedo a las agujas, pero no le tiene miedo a las pollas.o un fic donde Even es tatuador e Isak su cliente, ambos terminan follando.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Kudos: 17





	Hazme un tatuaje

**Author's Note:**

> No estaba segura si se puede practicar el sexo mientras tatuas, pero ¡wo! Es un puto fic :) asi que hagan volar su imaginación.

Isak es un estudiante de secundaria próximo a cumplir la mayoría de edad. Ha estado intentando lidear con la aceptación de su sexualidad los últimos cinco meses y aunque sabe que sus amigos lo apoyan y su familia también, él no puede hacer lo mismo. Tiende a ser destructivo y desorientado cuando habla de sexo, ni siquiera lo ha probado pero saben que será la mejor experiencia y quiere tenerla de forma urgente antes de llegar a los dieciocho. Todos sus amigos lo han hecho y él hasta ahora es el único que no ha tenido relaciones sexuales nunca, incluso inventó que Sara —su ex novia y compañera de escuela— lo había chupado en un baño cuando eso nunca ocurrió. Utilizó los rumores a su favor y nunca nadie descubrió el secreto, Sara tampoco dijo nada porque de cierta forma el haber chupado a Isak era un especie de 'premio' o algo así, frente a sus amigas.

Isak resopló, se levantó de la cama y caminó al enorme espejo colgado en la puerta de su armario. Acomodó sus risos rubios y su camiseta blanca con el logo de una banda desconocida para él, se lo había comprado Jonas, así que seguramente estaba relacionado con los horrores del consumismo y el beneficio del comunismo. Levantó un poco sus pantalones de chándal y salió del cuarto para encontrarse con Noora, Lisa y Eskild en el enorme sofá de la pequeña habitación, los tres observaron el teléfono de Eskild con gran interés.   
Normalmente Isak no se metía en conversaciones, él solo buscaba su taza de café y se sentaba en el sillón delante de ellos mirándolos como un investigador a sus coballos, esa era la vida diaria del joven de diecisiete años desde hace un par de meses. Pero entonces, mientras bebía un poco de su café e intentaba ignorar todo a su alrededor, Eskild habló:

—¿Vieron ese tatuaje encima de su trasero? —preguntó Eskild mirando a las chicas, que también parecían emocionadas—. Es bastante seductor, dan ganas de meterse dentro.

—Es verdad, es un hermoso tatuaje —susurró Noora mientras estiraba su mano para alcanzar la bolsa de galletitas de la mesita delante de ellos.

—No sé que le ven de ingenioso.

—No es ingenioso, Lisa, es sexy —musitó Eskild—. Le pregunté donde hizo ese tatuaje, el diseño es increíble y me habló sobre un lugar cerca de aquí, ¿ehm, cómo se llamaba? —Eskild intentó hacer memoria mientras Noora masticó un poco de las galletitas que compraron, Isak quiso conseguir algunas pero Lisa lo miró.

—No las pagaste, así que aléjate.

—Tú tampoco las pagaste, Lisa —indicó Noora y alcanzó el paquete a Isak—. Lo hice yo.

—Pero yo soy tu amiga —Lisa bajó la mirada, Isak no la entiende demasiado pero tampoco pregunta lo suficiente para hacerlo.

—E Isak también es mi amigo —indicó Noora.

—¡Ya lo encontré! —señaló Eskild en su teléfono—. Bech's Tatoos. Queda muy cerca y tiene buenos comentarios —sonrió Eskild—. Creo que me haría uno ¿dónde debería? Tal vez en el cuello o en la espalda.

—¿Te parece hacerte un tatuaje? —cuestionó Noora, arqueando la ceja.

—¿Por supuesto? Uno lindo y discreto ¿qué te parece Isak?

—¿Hm? ¿Por qué me preguntas a mi? Sabes que no me gustan las agujas —y es verdad, Isak lloraba cada vez que lo pinchaban, hacerse un tatuaje no estaba en su planes a corto ni largo plazo.

—Bueno, pero puedes apreciar el arte ¿no? —Eskild le enseñó el teléfono e Isak dejó su tasa para tomarlo y ver los diseños. Hay algunos muy hermosos, otros tienen mucho color. Isak pensó que es atractivo teñirse la piel cuando es en lugares particularmente sensuales, pero no lo haría, porque tatuarse requiere que te pinchen y es algo que él definitivamente no quiere hacer.

—Es lindos, es verdad.

—Un poco de entusiasmo, Isak. Te pareces a Lisa.

—¡Hey! —Lisa protestó, pero no se mueve de donde está.

___________________________

Isak ha estado rondando con la idea en la cabeza al menos un mes luego que Eskild le enseño la página de Bech's tatoos. El miedo a las agujas no había descendido en lo absoluto, incluso Isak pensaba que eran mayores sus miedos que hace un mes atrás, pero esto se debía a sus ganas de tatuarse algo significativo y había visto varios tatuajes increíbles en la página de ese joven.   
Lo habló con Jonas un día de casualidad, simplemente saltó el tema mientras estaba en un parque fumando marihuana. Jonas le dio su visto bueno y tanto Mahdi como Magnus se unieron a ellos y comenzaron a hablar sobre diferentes dibujos y diseños. Pero Isak no se animaba.

Y allí estaba, unas horas después luego de haberse levantado, mirando el local que apenas había abierto hace unas horas. Isak no pidió ayuda a nadie, no le dijo a nadie que se iba a tatuar, simplemente fue al local y miró por el ventanal. Estaba abierto, eso decía el cartel. Había varias imágenes de tatuajes en diferentes partes del cuerpo, algunos piercing y expansores en las vitrinas, dibujos colgados en las paredes y sillones para la espera. Isak tuvo suerte que no había nadie allí, por lo cual abrió la puerta y pasó, escuchando el agudo ruido de la máquina de tatuaje de fondo. El tintineo de las campanillas en la entrada alertó a quien estuviera del otro lado y apagó la máquina inmediatamente. Isak se acomodó el cabello y caminó hacia donde los dibujos se encontraban plasmados, eran hermosos y coloridos, los había visto la mayoría en la página web, pero verlos en persona era algo absolutamente diferente.

—Buen día, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo? —Isak giró sobre su eje y lo vio.

Es alto, monstruosamente alto. Llevaba una camiseta negra hasta los codos y su camisa estaba semi abierta por lo que Isak pudo observar los tatuajes que decoraban su cuerpo. También tenía un piercing en la ceja derecha, un expansor en la izquierda y un aro pequeño debajo del labio. Isak notó incuso lo que parecía la cabeza de un dragón en el cuello y el cuerpo bastante más trabajado de lo normal que era apretado por la camiseta y los pantalones jeans. Si Isak pudiera describir con una imagen la palabra 'atractivo' seguramente sería ese chico rubio de ojos azules.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó el muchacho.

—Ehm, sí, sí....yo.... —Isak tuvo que desviar la mirada para no babear frente al muchacho, ¿por qué el tatuador era tan atractivo? Ahora mismo entendía porque tenía criticas tan positivas—. Estaba buscando un tatuaje para hacerme....pero....no estoy seguro.

—¿Qué tipo de tatuaje estás buscando? ¿Dónde te lo pondrías? —Isak le dio la espalda pero sintió como el muchacho se acercaba a él hasta ponerse justo detrás y golpear su pecho duro contra la espalda de Isak—. ¿Has visto algo que te gusta?

Isak estaba a punto de gritarle que sí, que había algo que le gustaba y no eran los tatuajes, sino ese cuerpo detrás de él, ese aliento en su oído y en su labios apretados en su cuello. Estaba perdiendo la cabeza y apenas había entrado hace cinco minutos, no sabía si podría aguantar todo lo que era una sesión de tatuaje con un chico así.

—Pues, estaba pensando en poner mi nombre en mi espalda baja —Isak se giró un poco, ya Even estaba a una distancia más prudente cuando lo hizo—. Aquí —Isak se señaló la espalda, en las caderas, haciendo que los ojos azules de Even vayan directo allí y mordiera sus regordetes labios.

—De acuerdo, ¿quieres algún diseño o....? —señaló una de las letras góticas que se encontraba en el panel—. O tal vez quieres solamente las letras.

—¿Podría ser como las letras del nombre enredadas en espinas y rosas? —propone Isak. Even asintió con la cabeza.

—Oye, qué te parece si te hago el diseño esta tarde y vienes tipo 9, 9:30 cuando ya no hay nadie y lo empezamos.

Isak arqueó la ceja, ¿qué tipo de tatuador decía a su cliente que viniera a un horario nocturno para hacer un tatuaje que seguramente duraría una media hora? Pero Isak asintió, porque un chico bonito con un cuerpo lleno de tatuajes y una mirada de badboy es suficiente para hacer que Isak pierda todo lo que le queda de dignidad.

—Por cierto, Even Bech Næsheim.... —estiró su mano.

—Isak —respondió suavemente.

Isak apretó la mano de Even, quien lo miró directamente a los ojos y sonrió, para luego irse con la sensación que acababa de hacer un pacto con el diablo. Pero a Isak no le molestaría ser calcinado en ese infierno.

________________________________

Isak está perdido. Ha acordado ir a tatuarse con un adonis durante la noche y ha pasado todo el resto de la tarde pensando en eso. No, sus pensamientos no solamente eran con respecto al tatuaje, que era lo que le interesaba 'supuestamente'. Bueno, realmente le importaba mierda el tatuaje, Isak es un adolescente caliente que nunca ha visto una puta polla —aparte de la suya— en toda su vida, no podía decirse gay si aun no ha intentado nada con chicos y apenas ha llegado a besarse con chicas, porque cuando ellas querían avanzar más de lo que él permitía, simplemente no podía hacerlo y tenía que fingir que le dolía el estómago o se sentía diferente ese día, por lo tanto trataba de salir corriendo.

Pero con Even eso no pasaba, él no quería salir corriendo, él se excitaba y no le había pasado nunca con ningún otro chico o chica que haya conocido. No es como si no se hubiera enamorado de Jonas en algún momento de su vida, pero nunca se había imaginado en una situación sexual con él, en cambio, Isak quería tener el cuerpo de Even encima suyo y más de una cosa de Even dentro suyo. Había intentado vaciar su mente y dedicarse a otra cosa antes de salir al local de Even, pero no pudo, se masturbó al menos dos veces ese día pensando en él.

A las 9 Isak ya estaba frente al local. No estaba muy seguro si entrar y parecer un desesperado o llegar tarde y hacer pensar que era un impuntual. Optó por desesperado e ingresó apenas se fue el último cliente. Even estaba limpiando la máquina en ese momento cuando el tintineo de la campanilla en la puerta, eso hizo que el muchacho encargado —que claramente era mayor que Isak— girara su cabeza y sonriera al notar que Isak había llegado.

—Bienvenido, Isak —comentó, terminando de limpiar y dejando los productos a un costado. Saludó amablemente al más joven y le entregó una planilla para que completara—. Tienes que llenar esto, siéntate en el sillón ahora te traeré el diseño.

Even pasó por la puerta mientras Isak estaba concentrado y dobló el cartel para informar a cualquiera que estuviera afuera que el local estaba cerrado. Volvió hasta donde Isak y caminó dentro del estudio de tatuajes para buscar el papel donde había diseñado el nombre de Isak tal cual este lo había pedido.   
El más joven llenó el formulario y preguntó a Even las dudas que tenía, como por ejemplo: ¿qué ocurría si aun era menor de edad y no tenía los papeles correspondientes con el permiso de sus padres? Even arqueó la ceja e Isak le explicó muy brevemente su situación familia.

—Sólo pon que tienes 18, nadie mira los papeles en realidad —Isak asintió y terminó de completarlo—. Como es en la espalda baja necesitaría que te recuestes aquí y bajes tus pantalones un poco.

Isak hizo lo que Even le decía mientras miraba el increíble diseño que había hecho en papel. Era su nombre en letras góticas claras enredadas en tallos con espinas, justo como Isak se lo había imaginado. Los pantalones de chándal ayudaron bastante a bajar un poco para que la carne se viera expuesta y los dedos fríos de Even acariciaron la zona antes de empezar, cosa que hizo a Isak mantenerse rígido.

—No te voy a lastimar, tranquilo —comentó Even mordiéndose el labio al tener tan hermosa vista frente a él, esos pantalones hacían que el culo de Isak se marque mejor, incluso mejor que los jeans.

—Lo sé.... —susurró Isak entregándole la hoja de papel a Even.

—¿Te molesta si yo....? —Las manos de Even se movieron un poco e Isak asintió, realmente no le importaba que haría Even mientras tuviera sus manos encima de él, pero no se esperó tener ambas manos encima de sus glúteos—. Estoy tratando de masajear la zona para que no te duela.

—¿Para que no me duela? —el tono de voz de Isak cambió ligeramente y fue percibido por Even, quien sonrió.

—Tal vez te duele que te claven en esa zona —susurró Even mandando un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo de Isak, el menor suspiró ampliamente y se acomodó mejor en la camilla—. ¿Cómo lo quieres....rápido o lento? —Even sabía que eso era en doble sentido, pero intentó parecer profesional mientras se ponía los guantes de látex y prendía la máquina.

—Me gusta rápido....muy rápido—Isak comprendió la indirecta, si había tomado algo de Grindr, era la forma de seducir hombres sin necesidad de decir nada.

—¿Te gusta rápido? —la voz de Even se había cortado, Isak supo que estaba caliente, no tenía que mirarlo para estar seguro—. ¿En serio? ¿Y también duro?

—No lo sé, es mi primer tatuaje... —Isak cambió su tono a más infantil mientras los dedos con el látex de Even.

—¿Nunca te habías hecho un tatuaje antes? —preguntó sorprendido, el tono en que Isak decía las cosas parecía como si estuviera seduciéndolo, pero ahora no estaba seguro.

—No.

—¿Puedes bajarte más el pantalón, por favor? —Isak entonces supo, había cortado el coqueteo cuando dijo lo del tatuaje, seguramente Even interpretó que estaba hablando todo el tiempo del tatuaje y no intentando hacerlo en doble sentido como realmente estaba, por lo que tenía que ser directo y aprovechó ese momento para darle a entender a Even lo que quería.

Se deslizó sobre la camilla hasta el borde colocándose con el pecho en la camilla y de la cintura hacia abajo de forma vertical. Bajó sus manos hasta las caderas y se bajó completamente los pantalones de chándal con sus boxers incluidos, haciendo que la respiración de Even se cortara. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, el trasero de Isak estaba completamente expuesto delante de Even y ninguno dijo nada.

Un suspiro logró cortar el silencio y el rostro de Isak giró para ver que Even se había retirado. ¿Acaso no había captado bien las intenciones de Even? Probablemente lo había asustado. Isak era tan idiota que no podía entender cuando un chico quería algo con él y cuando no, es que es tan primerizo en todas esas cosas. Estuvo a punto de levantarse los pantalones cuando Even volvió con una botella en su mano y un paquete en la otra, colocó ambas cosas a un costado encima de la máquina.

—Ciertamente, nunca he follando haciendo un tatuaje, pero será una excelente experiencia.

__________________________________

Isak se agarró fuertemente de la camilla mientras era bombeado por el increíblemente largo y grande pene de Even. Se sentía muy bien follar con un tipo como lo era el muchacho y prácticamente el dolor de la aguja había desaparecido cuando otra cosa comenzó a entrar por su cuerpo. Lo malo de hacer un tatuaje mientras follas es que es anatómicamente imposible tener una buena línea mientras mueves las caderas constantemente, pero Even era increíblemente talentoso y cuando necesitaba mantener el pulso él se detenía, dejando a Isak sufrir porque estaba justo por llegar cada vez que a Even se le ocurría parar. En veinte minutos había terminado y los detalles los dejaría para más tarde, ahora lo único que le importaba a Even era llegar dentro de su condón y volver a follar a Isak desde cero.

—Mierda, tu culo es una bendición.... —gimoteó usando sus dos manos limpias para apretar las caderas. A pesar que había cubierto el tatuaje hacía unos dos minutos atrás, mientras Isak se quejaba por la falta de movimiento, Isak aun podía sentir la piel al aire.

Las mano izquierda de Even tomó sus rizos por detrás y tironeó de ellos para que Isak arquee su espalda y gima ruidosamente. Even era un poco violento pero a Isak le gustaba, le gustaba que le peguen, que le hagan sufrir y que lo follen duro, o al menos eso fue lo que sacó de esta sesión de tatuajes. Ni siquiera se habían besado, solamente follaron y casi estuvieron al borde de romper la camilla. Los quejidos de Isak se escucharon por todo el local e incluso la calle, agradeció que nadie entró en ese momento porque según lo que sabía Isak, Even no cerró el negocio.

El sexo fue alucinante y también el tatuaje fue muy bueno.

Cuando terminaron, Isak se subió los pantalones mientras Even guardaba todo limpio en sus estantes correspondientes.

—Espero que esto amerite un buen comentario y nota en la página —indicó Even mientras le sonreía.

—¿Haces esto con todos tus clientes? —preguntó Isak.

—No, solo con los que me calientan y tiene buen culo —terminó Even. Isak mordió sus labios dispuesto a decir algo más, pero nada salió.

______________________________

La polla gorda y grande de Even entraba y salía de su cuerpo violentamente. Aun tenía marcas y moretones de la noche anterior que parecían más trofeos de guerra que de una práctica sexual. Isak arañó la espalda tatuada de Even mientras devoraba sus labios, metiendo la lengua en su boca y aferrándose con sus piernas a la cintura de su chico. Había sido todo a las apuradas realmente, pero poco después de conocerse —tal vez un mes o incluso antes— Isak se mudó con Even al departamento que tenía encima de su estudio de tatuajes, esto se debía que en the kollektiv no podían follar tranquilos y antes de pasar todas las noches en el departamento de Even prefería mudarse allí y lo hizo.

Isak mordió los labios de su novio mientras pasaba sus manos por todo el cuerpo tatuado y bien fibroso, Even no hacía mucho ejercicio pero el suficiente para tener el cuerpo que tenía y que los tatuajes se vean mucho mejor en su piel, Isak apenas tenía el que se hizo con Even hace dos meses atrás, un piercing en el ombligo y otro en la lengua, todos hechos por el propio Even y que también Even disfrutaba en la intimidad.

Cuando estuvo a punto de llegar se separó de Isak, haciendo que el menor proteste y dándolo vuelta pasando la pierna por encima de él y metiéndose nuevamente entre ellas para volver a dentro del cuerpo, pero esta vez viendo el tatuaje en la espalda, donde decía Isak con rosas y espinas. Even se mordió el labio, había imaginado un tatuaje con su nombre allí abajo, o algo que diga: "Deposite su polla aquí" y señale la raya del culo de Isak, solo él podría ver eso, solo él podría disfrutar eso. O tal vez algo más especifico como "Propiedad de Even" o "Hecho para la polla de Even". Se rió con su propia imaginación y continuó bombeando hasta que sintió que estaba cerca y llegó, haciendo que Isak también llegue en sus sábanas.

Gimotearon juntos cuando Even salió solo para agacharse un poco y abrir las mejillas, notando el semen que salía por entre las nalgas. En realidad Even le había dicho de antemano que no usaría condón, pero que si se haría las pruebas antes de empezar a no usarlos nunca más. Isak le preguntó si con sus ex novias había hecho eso, pero Even lo negó: "Ellas no me producían la necesidad de no usar condón, pero tu si" y aunque Isak no le creía mucho, era verdad, porque de ser así el mundo estaría regado de pequeños Evens tatuados.

Al final Isak y Even se hicieron sus estudios y al estar limpios —Isak era claro, porque nunca tuvo sexo antes— comenzaron a hacerlo sin condón y la vida sexual aumentó enormemente. Además que parte del presupuesto que se les iba en ello comenzaron a gastarlo en otras cosas.

Even besó las nalgas de Isak y posteriormente el tatuaje.

—Ven a dormir, odio que te quedes mirándome el trasero —comentó Isak, Even volvió a besarle los glúteos y se arrastró encima de Isak quedando por sobre él, mirando los moretones que le había dejado.

—Mañana será tu cumpleaños, bebé —susurró Even besándole el omoplato derecho—. Tengo un regalo para ti.

—¿Cuál? —susurró Isak con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Aparte de follarte todo el día en todas partes de la casa, incluso en la calle, en mi auto, donde sea.....te follaré tan fuerte que no recordarás ni quién eres....

—Eso ya lo haces —los ojos de Isak se abrieron y suspiró.

—Te haré otro tatuaje, si quieres, a tu elección.

—Te dije que no quiero otro tatuaje —Even se colocó a su lado y empezó a acariciar el cuerpo desnudo de Isak desde la espalda hasta sus glúteos.

—Ni siquiera un: "solo la polla de Even es bienvenida aquí" encima de tu trasero —rió, Isak le dio una bofetada suave.

—Tonto.....no....pero... —mordió su labio—. Me gustaría tatuarme debajo de mi nombre, el tuyo....

—¿Estás seguro? Solo llevamos dos meses.

—Cariño, con lo bien que lo haces, nunca te dejaré ir —Isak se semi levantó de rodillas y se colocó encima de la polla de Even—. ¿Listo para un segundo round? En dos horas es 21 de junio, ¿podrás entretenerme mientras tanto?

—El que dice dos, dice tres.... —murmuró.

Hazme un tatuaje o tal vez dos.

**Fin.**

No sé si quedé conforme con el fic, ustedes díganme.


End file.
